The present invention is directed to illumination devices and, in particular, to an illumination device that can be easily mounted to a hat brim or other clothing by either a clip or mounting pins that enable a user to illuminate the area in which the user is working and at the same time, use both hands to perform the task before him or her.
Various light attachments for hats have been developed over the years for the purpose of providing a user with a way of illuminating the area in which the user desires illumination while permitting the user's hands to perform a required task. This is typically the situation when there is no convenient location on which a flashlight or clip light can be mounted, but precise illumination is still required.
Prior art illumination constructions for hats characteristically fall into two general categories. The first category is the headlamp carriers which require complicated mounting mechanisms and specially constructed hats to permit the mounting of the light source thereon. Examples of this type of hat and light source are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,705, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,068 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,384. The second type of conventional illumination device, used generally with a hat, is a clip-on device which clips to the brim of a hat. An example of this clip-on construction, wherein the power supply and light source is mounted above the brim and the rotation of the light source is limited, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,040.
However, the devices described in the aforementioned patents have been less than adequate for the following reasons. First, prior art illumination devices for hats have required that both the light source and the batteries are located above the brim, or below a shield as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,384, typically in a single housing. The result is a non-symmetrical distribution of weight about the hat's brim which can result in an uncomfortable and awkward feeling for the user. Secondly, the previously described devices have light sources which are very limited in the range in which they can rotate and be positioned. Typically, the prior art devices cannot rotate 360.degree. (180.degree. in either direction) about a plane parallel to the brim of the hat on which it is mounted and, therefore, are limited in their applications or use. For example, the prior art clip-on devices cannot be mounted to a jacket lapel, shirt pocket or belt since the light beam could not be adjusted to prevent the light from aiming back or up in the direction of the user's face. In addition, a light source that is positioned above the brim of the hat is harder to aim than a light source that is below the brim and which more closely resembles the line of sight of the user. Likewise, by providing the light source above the brim, there is the increased possibility of scattering light waves and shading of the work area by the brim hat which may result in harm to the user as well as limiting the application for the device, such as, reading or working at close range. Lastly, by positioning both the light source and power source on the same side of the brim, an overall bulky look results, making it less likely that a hat wearer, concerned with the appearance of the hat, will wear the light.
Accordingly, an improved light source device that can be used alone or in combination with the brim of a hat, that can be mounted thereon by use of pins or a clip, that more equally distributes its weight above and below the brim of the hat, that provides improved aesthetics, and has the capability to rotate 360.degree. (at least 180.degree. in either direction) about an axis parallel to the brim of a hat is desired.